The present invention relates to an improved screwdriver grip structure which is telescopic for easy carriage. In addition, the grip can be pivotally rotated to change the angle of the grip for easily holding the grip and facilitating application of force to the grip as well as preventing a user""s wrist from getting hurt.
FIG. 7 shows the use of a conventional screwdriver. The axis of the grip coincides with the rotational axis of the screwdriver. Therefore, when a user holds the grip, the axis of the arm and the axis of the rotational axis of the screwdriver contain an angle. In order to smoothly rotate the screwdriver, the user often will curve his wrist to make the axis of the arm closer to the rotational axis of the screwdriver. However, it necessitates great strength for the palm to rotate the screwdriver. Therefore, the curved wrist is subject to injury.
Moreover, the screwdrivers can be substantially divided into long stem type and short stem type. The screwdriver with long stem is used on those situations necessitating greater rotational torque. Reversely, the short stem screwdriver can be conveniently carried and is used on those situations needing smaller rotational torque.
The long stem screwdriver enables a user to exert a greater torque onto a screw for easily driving the same. However, it is inconvenient to carry the long stem screwdriver. Reversely, the short stem screwdriver can be conveniently carried and stored. However, it is hard for a user to hold and use the short stem screwdriver with greater torque.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a screwdriver grip structure in which the tool section and the connecting section are pivotally connected and rotatable relative to each other. A locating member is disposed in a passage of the connecting section. A press section of the locating member is engaged in any of the locating holes of the grip so as to locate the grip. When the press section of the locating member is pressed down and sunk into the connecting section, the grip can be moved forward to shorten the total length of the screwdriver for easy carriage and storage. Alternatively, the grip can be moved rearward to increase the total length and the connecting section can be pivotally rotated so that the screwdriver can be conveniently used, while preventing the wrist from getting hurt.